Truly loved
by Lunschen
Summary: Happens after the final of season 7. House needs help and finds true loved. Hameron one-shot. If you love Hameron and hate Huddy - read on. That is if you re old enough for smut of course :-


Title: Truly loved

Pairing: House / Cameron, mentions of Huddy (not nice ones)

Rating: M

Summary: Today, Cameron makes House feel better.

A/N: Not mine - I am only playing around with House and Cam. If you like Huddy - don´t read any further. You won´t like what I wrote.

Truly loved

He stood there, just like that. No warning that he would come, no letter or mail or phone call or postcard in the last years but nonetheless he stood there. Not a word was said when Cameron looked at him closely. His tall body seemed to have lost weight, his shoulders were sloped but what frightened her the most was his face: Thinner than before, his stubble were longer than ever and his once so beautiful blue eyes seemed to have lost his shining. Left were only deep tiredness and sadness that shocked her to no end. Regaining her senses again, she opened the door even more and mentioned him to come in and sit down because she was truly afraid he would break down here and now. Just now Cameron noticed his suitcase, he hold in his hand when he sat down. Seeing him on her couch made her want to cry. He looked scared and lost as he had no idea what to do.

Hurrying into her kitchen, Cameron brought him his beloved coffee and a glass of water and then she went to the bathroom to prepare his hot bath. He didn´t said anything and she knew better than to push him. After showing him the guest room which was his to use now, House went to the bathroom, nodded a silent „Thanks" and closed the door behind him, leaving Cameron to wonder what had happened to him. Sensing that he might be hungry, she grabbed some food and started to prepare a meal for both of them.

While eating, the silence seemed to bother Cameron even more and she couldn´t help but speak while pouring both of them her favorite red wine.

„House, what happened?"

Her voice seemed scared and he just couldn´t ignore her question. He owed her the answer and so he began.

„I was in prison. I ... parked my car in Cuddy´s house. You could call it illegal parking."

Cameron couldn´t help but chuckle. It was not right but she just couldn´t stop it. This was so much House.

„Let me guess, you´re not together anymore, right?"

His only answer was a short nod. Then they began talking about this and that - Cameron´s job at the hospital, former patients and even about Gravedigger until it was time to sleep and both went to their bedrooms.

The next days went by and Cameron´s fears grow each day. House wouldn´t talk much and did... well... nothing. He seemed to have given up on himself. Her tries to talk about daily things mostly ended with a one-word-answer or a simple nod. No arguing, no discussing, nothing. So she was more than happy when he came to her some days later and told her that he wanted to write a book about medical cases. Though he seemed to be motivated, all she found were crumpled papers in the bin and an even more frustrated House.

When he woke up the next day, he made his way to the kitchen knowing that Cameron was already at work. What he found made him smile for the first time since weeks: On the table, he found a thermos filled with coffee and a new red mug with his name on it. On the plate nearby he found his beloved Reuben - no pickles of course. In the middle of the table, House found a new and expensive looking pen, paper and a bowl full of nuts and raisins and more dextrose than he could eat. The last thing that caught his eyes was the vase with wild flowers and a note that said: „Wishing you a great writing-day. Cameron xxx".

Slowly he sat down at the table, laid his cane down and started to write, only stopping now and then to eat or drink more coffee. When Cameron came back from work, she found a self made meal for both of them and a grinning House, asking her for more paper. He began to write even more while she cleaned the dishes afterwards. He was still in the writing mood when she went to bed.

Later that night, she heard the door of her bedroom open but she waited with her eyes closed. Slowly House limped inside and sat down at her bed. She couldn´t pretend to sleep anymore when she felt his finger caressing the soft skin of her face and so she opened her eyes. What he saw, almost broke her heart: He was starring at her, smiling so softly and so sad at the same time that it hurt.

His voice was a whisper when he spoke: „Why Cameron? Why are you doing all this for me? Why are you wasting your time with an old cripple who can´t do anything right, who´s words and actions are only hurting? Why Allison? Why?"

Allison sad up and felt tears invading her eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her when she spoke softly.

„Because you´re worth it and I never stopped loving you, no matter what I said a long time ago. I love you for who you are. I love your humor, I love that you can make me laugh and cry like no other. I missed your witty comments, the twinkle in your eyes and your smirks. I miss working with you. I missed you every single day since I left and I could never forget you. Hell, I never wanted to forget you and I never wanted to stop loving you and I never will."

House shook his head.

„You´re insane. Nobody could be really happy with the real me. Hell, I can´t do anything right, I am a mess and I am beyond repair. No sane woman could live with me or even love me the way I am, especially not such a young, beautiful and intelligent like you!"

Now it was Cameron´s turn to shake her head.

„Is this what Cuddy told you? Is this how she made you feel?"

Seeing House looking away, told Cameron enough.

„House, listen to me, please. If she doesn´t accept you the way you are, she never loved you. Forget her and her mean words, she´s not worth it. You´re wonderful and I love you the way you are. Please, believe me."

Slowly she rose and came nearer, so that her face was closer to his. With a last gentle smile, she moved forwards and begin kissing him. The kiss took House´s breath away, it was so gentle, so sweet and showed him all the love she felt for him. He almost cried of sheer and unknown happiness. Soon, she became bolder and found her way into his mouth. Their tongues danced slowly and gentle at the beginning but soon, Cameron felt sitting in his lap. her hands around his neck and he was holding her close as if he was afraid she would leave him. Soon they found the heat rising inside them, their tongues moved faster and and their hands left their places, roaming through the unknown bodies of the other, caressing gently every place they found.

Soon it was not enough and pieces of clothes were shed from each others bodies and they found themselves on Cameron´s bed, only dressed in underwear. House began sucking at her neck, kissing his way to her breasts until he reached his goal and begin sucking at her nipples, teasing them until Cameron´s moans filled her room and the buds of her breasts were painfully hard. Her hands on his back encouraged him to suck and bite and caress even harder and when her small fingers found his nipple, he couldn´t stop the moans leaving his throat. They were both driving themselves crazy and it was the best feeling they ever experienced but soon it wasn´t enough and House moved downwards, caressing her flat tummy and circling her navel with his tongue. His fingers were already making their way into her panties, stroking her mound softly and his fingertips played with her wetness. Growing even harder, House wanted more and soon his tongue left her navel and made his way to her sex, removing her panties and sucking gently at her folds, his fingers invading her as deep as possible and finding a rhythm that made Cameron moans even louder and when she felt House´s tongue on her clit, it was enough and she tried to escape. Not now, not like that, her body wanted more but she didn´t want to came like this, not today at least. She needed him inside her soon.

With a sharp move from her, he lost control of her body and found himself laying flat on her bed with Cameron straddling him. Before he could think of what happened, he felt her mouth caressing her body and he stopped thinking for once. Her lips were everywhere, on his neck, his hard nipples and then she started caressing his navel. Her hand reached his boxers, removed the last piece of cloths and made it´s way to his throbbing erection. When she began stroking him, he felt like in heaven. Loud moans of pleasure escaped his mouth. Soon she removed her hand and took him in her mouth. House almost came immediately but managed to control himself. She was far too good at this. Her mouth was so incredible soft and warm and the rhythm she found was just perfect. House´s body was arching for release but it was too soon. He needed to be inside her, NOW. Stroking her hair softly, Cameron looked up and stopped. With one final deep throat and one last sharp hiss from House, she lay down on her back again and spread her legs as far as possible, inviting him to enter her.

House didn´t need to be told twice. He bend over her and teased her entrance with the head of his cock and with one slow and careful thrust, he entered her. Their moans filled the dark night and soon their tongues meet again, teasing each other while their bodies found a wonderful rhythm. Soon the thrust became faster, the moans louder and House found Cameron´s body twisting under him and he knew that she was very close, just like him. Lowering his head, he began sucking at her breast and one hand found it´s way between their bodies, circling the bundles of nerves there. Cameron came soon after this, screaming his names over and over again, like a mantra and then House´s world began spinning, too and he heard himself moaning „Allison".

Later the two of them lay on the bed, cuddled close to each other and feeling complete peace. Cameron´s voice broke the silence of the dark night.

„What will you do now?"

House´s voice had the teasing melody again that she missed so much when he answered.

„First, I´ll finish my book, then I publish it and became millionaire and then I am buying a large villa with a swimming pool, a Ferrari and.."

„House!" Cameron was laughing now.

„What, I am serious! Okay, maybe you´ll get some shoes, too or a bag or something girly."

„Will you stay here till then or will you leave again?" Cameron couldn´t stop the question coming out of her mouth. It was the question that was bothering her since the day he came to her.

House stayed silent for a minute and then he answered.

„I´ll stay if you want me to but are you sure you can handle me?"

Cameron smiled against his shoulder, relief spreading through her body.

„I would love to have you here and I don´t care about big houses, shoes or designer cloths. All I need is you, the real you."

House sighed in despair. „You care more about me than about shoes? Okay darling, you´re really insane but I think I´ll keep you around:"

Cameron laughed out loud and House felt truly loved by a woman for the first time in his life.


End file.
